gta_ivfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Possible Trinity
Alle Missionen der GTA IV Reihe #The Cousins Bellic #It's your Call - Roman Bellic #Three's a Crowd - Roman #Bleed Out - R #First Date - Michelle #Easy Fare - R #Bull In a China Shop - Vladimir Glebov #Hung Out to Dry - Vlad #Jamaican Heat - R #Clean Getaway - V #Concrete Jungle - Little Jacob #Ivan the Not So Terrible - V #Uncle Vlad - R #Crime and Punishment - R #Do You Have Protection? - Mikhail Faustin #Clean and Serene #Shadow - Little Jacob #Final Destination - Faustin #Angels In America + - Billy Grey #No Love Lost = - F #It's War - - Billy #Logging On - R #Rigged to Blow - F #Liberty City Choppers - Jim Fitzgerald #Search and Delete - Brucie Kibbutz #Easy As Can Be - Brucie #The Master and the Molotov - Dimitri Rascalov #Russian Revolution - Dimitri #Roman's Sorrow - R #Action/Reaction - BG #Out of the Closet - BK #No. 1 - BK #Escuela of the Streets - Manny Escuela #Street Sweeper - Manny #Bad Cop Drop - Jim #Luck of the Irish - Elizabeta Torres #Buyer's Market + - Elizabeta #Blow Your Cover - - E #The Puerto Rican Connection - M #Politics - Thomas Stubbs #Coming Down - Ashley Butler #The Snow Storm - E #Have a Heart - E #Call and Collect - Francis McReary #Harboring a Grudge - Packie McReary #Waste Not Want Knots - Packie #Three Leaf Clover + - PM #I Luv LC - #Off Route - Stubbs #Chinese Takeout C + - Tony Prince #Final Interview... - Francis #This Shit's Cursed - - BG #...Final Interview - FM #Momma's Boy - MH #Holland Nights - FM #Practice Swing - Tony #Hit the Pipe - J #Sexy Time - Yusuf Amir #Lure - FM #Corner Kids - MH #Deconstruction for Beginners - Playboy X #Photo Shoot - Playboy X #Heavy Toll - E #Blog This!...- T #Ruff Rider - Dwayne Forge #Marta Full Of Grace - E #Clocking Off - MH #Boulevard Baby - T #Shifting Weight - E #Undress to Kill - Dwayne #Kibbutz Number One - Mori Kibbutz #Wrong Is Right - United Liberty Paper #End of Chapter - J #Bad Standing - J #Bang Bang H - T #Portrait of a Killer - ULP #High Dive - Yusuf #Roman's Holiday + - Ashley #Hostile Negotiation - - Mallorie Bardas #The Holland Play - X #This Aint Checkers - Mori #Dust Off - ULP #Paper Trail - ULP #Boulevard Baby C - T #Actions Speak Louder than Words - Gerald McReary #I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle - Gerry #Caught With Your Pants Down - Y #Smackdown - Derrick McReary #No. 3 - MK #A Long Way to Fall - Ray Boccino #Babysitting - Derrick #Tunnel of Death - DM #Frosting On The Cake H + - T #Diamonds In the Rough = - Ray Boccino #Taking In the Trash - - RB #...Blog This! - T #Meltdown - RB #Going Deep - Ray Bulgarin #I'll Take Her - GM #Museum Piece + - RB #Collector's Item = - RB #Not So Fast - #Was It Worth It? + - RB #No Way on the Subway - - RB #Dropping In - Bulgarin #Get Lost - S #Weekend at Florian's - RB #Hating the Haters - Bernie Crane #Union Drive - Bernie #For The Man Who Has Everything - Y #Late Checkout - RB #Buoy's Ahoy - BC #Ransom - PM #Truck Hustle - Phil Bell #Pegorino's Pride - Jimmy Pegorino #Ladies' Night + #She's A Keeper - - GM #Payback - Jimmy #Catch the Wave - Bell #Entourage - Jon Gravelli #Trespass - PB #In The Crosshairs - B #Dining Out - Gravelli #Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend + - GM #Ladies Half Price - - T #Flatline - JP #To Live and Die In Alderney - PB #Liquidize the Assets - G #Party's Over - T #Pest Control - JP #That Special Someone - ULP #One Last Thing - JP #If the Price Is Right / A Dish Served Cold #Departure Time - T #Mr. & Mrs. Bellic - R #A Revenger's Tragedy / Out of Commission Kategorie:Listen